Master of Kadabra - Episode 4 - Chapter 3
by Wartortle314
Summary: A wrong has been done in the universe, devastating Sarah, John, and many of their friends (and this fanfic's readers).


# Master of Kadabra

# Episode 4 – A New Evil

Master of Kadabra is split up into episodes. Each episode contains approximately 6 chapters. One chapter is published every week... well, usually.

# Chapter 3

**[Opening notes]** "Teke" is a word (a noun, actually) I found when reading X-Men #105 (PsyLocke was using her teke kick on Torque), and is short for "Telekinesis". It's a neat shortcut, so I'll be using it.

The rest of this episode is for all fans of Sabrina. It may not seem like it, judging by this chapter, but thinking two steps ahead (and reading the closing notes) will help.

It is also for all fans of Michael A. Stackpole who read (and liked) "I, Jedi". **[End Opening notes]**

I woke up completely wet, and I figured I was sweating through the night because of the nightmare. I had an incredibly sickening feeling in my stomach, as if a Hitmonchan was kicking at my guts.

I was a mess. My hair was all over the place, hiding a lot of my face. My eyes were baggy, and my t-shirt was completely wet. I changed quickly, and then opened the courtesy blind that ran through the middle of the tent, splitting the tent between my sleeping bag and Sam's, who woke up hours ago for a field navigation exercise with Lieutenant Surge, part of Koga's ninja training.

Minutes later, Sarah appeared near my tent. "Did you hear the news?" She was doing a very good job at masking her emotions externally, but I could almost hear her mind crying of fear and anguish.

"What news?" I scratched my back with one hand and my head with the other. I thought, at the time, that no matter what could have happened, it was nothing compared to my night.

My nightmare didn't include anything tangible – just a series of emotions that repeated through the night. First, there would be calm. Then, that feeling of someone stalking you would hit you, and fear would creep up your spine. Then, suddenly, pain and anguish would burst, leaving a great void that filled with fear. And then, once the fear escalated to unbearable measures, you would wake up. I really didn't get much sleep because of this.

"…She…" began Sarah, her eyes, which were welling up, betraying her sorrow. "…is dead." A single tear left her eye, racing down the left side of her face and hitting the ground inaudibly.

As we raced, floating through the air with our teke, I realized who she was talking about. Sabrina might have been stronger than all of us, but if the fact that whatever happened to her came at the same night as my nightmare was any indication to a link with psychics, Sabrina was also the most vulnerable to its effects.

Sabrina did not reside in a tent. She depended on her amazing psychic abilities to build a physical, visual, and thermal barrier around her bed, but now all that lay there was a psychic woman, seemingly sleeping in her bed. Unfortunately, when I searched her neck for a pulse, I understood why she could not project her tent.

There was no evidence. No finger or tool marks, no signs of shooting or burning, no chemical traces to follow. There were only 12 psychic teenagers weeping for their lost leader, no longer capable of hiding their emotions.

I knew how much Sarah admired Sabrina. The sight of her crying was terrible for me. "I don't know who did this or why, but I can promise you this Sarah – I will track down whoever accomplished this remarkable, yet horrible deed – and make sure he **never** harms anyone again.

**- Wartortle314  
[Kadabra's Palace][1]**

## Closing notes

"Sabrina? Dead? But I thought this was for Sabrina **fans**!!!"

Don't worry. I tried to make it as obvious as possible, but I didn't succeed telling you through the chapter that I will make sure to resurrect her.

Now, since this is the first real week of school (it started yesterday, on a Friday), I won't be posting again until Friday, or even next Saturday, so here's a slight teaser… (I warned you - do **not** read if you don't want to ruin the plot for you… or you really don't know much about Pokémon.)  
.  
.  
.  
Can you guess the meaning of the episode's name?

Yours, Wartortle314.

   [1]: http://www.kadabrapalace.com



End file.
